When The Future Meets The Past
by NymphdoraRoseSinclare
Summary: What happens when the next generation of Vongola finds them self in the present time. Do to an accident with the malfunction Ten Year Bazooka the 11 generation find them self stuck in the past they decide to go to school along side the younger version of there parents. What happens when there parents find out just who they. What shocking thing does the future hold for them. Revamp.
1. Chapter 1

"Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them."

The sky that creates a home for the elements

Rose Sawada - Daughter of the Vongola tenth She is 15 years old. And she will take over the Vongola after her father retires.

PARENTS: Tsunayoshi and Kyoko Sawada

LOOKS: Knee length brown hair that she wear in pigtails, Brown orange eyes, she wear an over size orange sweater black tight, and orange converses

FLAMES: Sky and Sun

WEAPONS: Twin guns, silver chain whip

BOX WEAPON: a sky wolf that she named Chaos

"Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests."

Lavina Gokudera - . She is 15 . And she is the 11 generation storm guardian along with her cousin Scorpio

Flames: Storm

PARENTS Haytato and Haru Gokudera

LOOKS: Waist length silver white hair with big green eye. She wear a red sun dress with a black bow around her waist, black shorts under her dress, and red converse shoes

WEAPONS: a bow and arrow

BOX WEAPON: a storm phoenix named Ember

"To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away."

Katana Yamamoto- she is 15. and is the 11 generation rain guardian

PARENTS: Takeshi and Bianchi Yamamoto

LOOKS: Waist length rose pink hair that she wears in a high pony tail and brown eyes she wears lather black pants and a blue tank top with the a scorpion on it and blue converses

FLAMES: Rain and storm

WEAPONS: twin swords

BOX WEAPON: a winged panther named Eclipse

Scorpio Yamamoto- he is 15 and is 11 generation storm guardian along with his cousin

LOOKS: spikey black hair, green eyes he wears a blue button up shirt with sleeves rolled up and black slack pants and blue converses

FLAMES: Storm and rain

WEAPONS: poison needles and a small poison coated dagger

BOX WEAPON: a giant scorpion named Venus

"Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area."

Kyoko "Sunshine" Sasagawa; she is 16. and is the 11 generation sun guardian

PARENTS: Ryohei and Hana Sasagawa

LOOKS: mid back length white hair she wears in half up half down, blue eyes, wears a yellow button up shirt and black slacks with yellow converses

FLAMES: Sun

WEAPONS: Knuckle busters

BOX WEAPON: a sun thunder bird

"To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind."

Sakura Hibari Rokudo- she is she 16 and is the 11 generation cloud guardian

PARENTS: Kyoya Hibari and Mukuro Rokudo

LOOKS: waist length black hair she wears in a bun with two hair ornaments a owl and sky lark pendants. Monochromatic eyes one silver on purple A short violet purple cheongsams with indigo Sakura petals dancing across it , black tights and violet purple converses

FLAMES: Cloud

WEAPONS: a trident like her "mother" and she also uses Tonfas like her father

BOX WEAPONS: cloud thunderbird named Sora

"Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit."

Ngai Joshima- she is 14 and is the 11 generation mist guardian

PARENTS: Ken and Chrome Joshima

LOOKS: Waist length blond hair with purple eyes. She wears dog ear head band keeping her hair out of her eyes. A black shirt with dog paws on it and a purple mid tight skirt with grey tight underneath and indigo converses

FLAMES: MIST

WEAPONS: A trident and a charm bracelet that allows her to shift animals like her father.

BOX WEAPON: Twin Butterfly pixies named Dream and Night Mare

"To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod."

Bambina "Bambi" Bovino-she is six and is the 11 generation lighting guardian

PARENTS: Lambo and I-Pin Bovino

LOOKS: Black braided pigtail and big green eyes. She wear a black dress with a white bow and green converses

FLAMES-Lighting

WEAPONS: kung Fu and a lightning baton

BOX WEAPON: Lighting demon fox


	2. Chapter 2: The start of our story

"So we are stuck in the past for a useable amount of time. What should we do?" Rose asked her guardians. " Well we should keep up our education even if we are stuck in the past." Sakura said. "Of course she would be worried about school." Kattan said with a cheerful grin getting laugh from the rest of their family. Sakura stuck her tongue out at them. "Well it doesn't sound like a bad idea" Rose said. "If hime thinks it a good idea than I agree." Lavina said with stars in her eyes. Getting yet another laugh from the rest of the family.

"Give me a hour and I will have papers foraged for us." Scorpio said. "A whole hour are you getting slow now Scorpio-kun" Nagi said. Scorpio rolled his eyes good naturally. "I don't have all my contacts in this time" he said with a smirk and a wave as he walk away. "Well let's find a place we can all stay in without destroying it or killing each other." Sunshine said.

They found a place with five bedrooms and five bath. Lavina and Kattan shared a room, Sakura and Nagi shared a room, Sunshine and Bambi shared a room, Scorpio got his own room and so did Rose. All and all it was a nice little place enough room for them to move around and not try to bite each other to death. The best part for Rose and Kattan and Nagi it had a pretty big kitchen, with a decent size dining room for them all to fit and have meals together like a family.

A few days later.

"Get up we have school" Rose yelled out with a burst of sky flames to get her family moving and on there asses. There was grumbles and complaint as they all made they're way down the only one remotely happy was Sunshine as it was a bright sunny day. The guardian were effect by the weather when it was inline with there own elements they tend to feel more chirpy and haply empowered. Rose laugh as she shook her head at them. Grinning she knew what to cheer them up "I made all your favorites." That put a little more pep in there step. They all gathered around the dining table and dug into their food. There lunch was all packed and ready to go. As soon as they were dressed they were out the door and heading to Namimori Middle school. After they dropped Bambi off at preschool and wish her a good day, they went on to Namimori Sunshine was joining them at middle school instead of going to high school so they can all stay together plus all there parents were still in middle school and they want to see what their parents were like when they were younger.

A few hours into the school day

Rose look around the classroom bored out of her mine, she went to a advance mafia school she already learned all the things the teachers were talking about. Locking with familiar brown eye she stared back at her father as he look back at her where he sat between her Uncle Takeshi and Uncle Hayato. She sent him a soft smile causing him to blush and look away. Hayato glared back at her. Takeshi just smiled at her cheerfully when he look back to see what Gokudera was glaring and smiled when he saw one of the new student look at them.

Nezu-sensei glared at the new brown hair girl something about her remind him of his least favorite student Dame-Tsuna. And he decided to make her his new target when he saw she wasn't paying attention. "Miss Sinclair would you care to answer the question on the board since you seem more interested in Dame-Tsuna than my lesson." Twin growls where heard form the two silverettes in the room. They glared at each other when they heard the other. Rolling her eye at Lavina antics. She rolled her head and look at the board "27." "Wrong. Wait. What?" Mezu- sensei "The answer is 27 sensei. Would you like for me to show my work?" she said with a sarcastic tone. "Yes" he growled. She got up and worked out the problem on the board. He opened and closed his mouth in shock. "My papa taught me how to work out this problem in fifth grade." She said. Her classes mates stared at her in shock.

Lunch Time

"Hey Sinclair-chain would you like to have lunch with us" look at the younger version of her father he look nervous at her. Biting her lip "I would love to but can my family join us." Gokudera grumbled under his breath about her taking advantage of Tsuna kind offer. Tsuna smiled and said yes they can. Grining she made the signal and the six girls and one boy made they're way over toward them.

Lavina glared at Gokudera "Don't be rude to hime old man" She said. "My My Lav no need to be so vicious." Kattan said with a happy smile. Growling at her cousin she flipped her off. The others laughing and shaking their introduced them self to the three tenth generation guardian. And they ate lunch together it was fun they laugh and joke. And swapped funny family stories.

"So Lav-Chan I take it your a daddy girl" Yamamoto said. Lavina smiled and nodded her head. "We all are honestly." "Yeah our fathers are really important to us. Not that we don't love our other relatives a whole lot. It just that we have a very close bond with our father. Scorpio a mama boy." Sunshine said with a grin. Scorpio mimed his cousin from early and flipped Sunshine off. Laugh filled the rooftop.

After lunch they went back to class. A little more relaxed sure they were younger and not as ruff around the edges as their future selves but they were still the same deep inside where it mattered.

All and all it was an awesome day at school. And there secret was not discovered by the tenth generation. Hopefully they could stay that lucky or maybe not the chaos would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3 A wild Chaos Appeared

Rose stared down at Reborn who was watching her like a hawk. Giving a ditzy smile similar to her mother's she look down at him. "Just who the hell are you?" Reborn demanded. "I'm Rose Sinclair" she replied. "I don't trust you" Reborn said. "Reborn don't be so rude." Tsuna said. "Don't question me dame Tsuna." Reborn said. She was over at Tsuna because they had a group project they had to work on together. And Reborn decide there was something about her he didn't like. They had been having a unofficial staring contest for nearly thirty minutes before Reborn said something.

It was a very tense moment till it was broken by pinkish purple smoke filled the room. "Hiiieee" Tsuna called out. Grinning in amusement her father had really gone a long way from a fourteen year old "dame" to one of the most badass powerful mafia bosses. When the smoke cleared it revealed a tall seventeen year old boy with black curly sideburn dark purple eyes he was wearing a black three piece suit with a purple button up and a fedora hat with a purple ribbon. He stood at 6 foot 6 height. He wore a annoyed look on his face. Reborn eyes widen as he saw the boy. Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes. The purple eyed boy was tense as he observed his situation his shoulder where tense. A true hitman stood before them.

Rose grinned as she jump up throwing her arms around his shoulder causing him to jerk in shock. "Baka Rose are you trying to get shot," He growled down at her. Shrugging her shoulders she just smiled cheerfully up at him. "Ehh. Sinclair-chan you know him" Tsuna asked. The boy look down at her with a smirk "Something I should be concerned for Baka-Rose" Rolling her eyes at him. "Well the truth is Tsuna-kun I do know him. He my boyfriend and the reason I chose that particular alias." Reborn glared "I repeat just who in Gods good name are you" The boy look down at him an amused grin coming across his face as he look down at Reborn. Reborn reached for Leon ready to shoot the boy. "Alright before there is any bloodshed and bullet holes. Let me introduce Ren to everybody and give a little explanation." Rose said as clapped her hands together

"So this is Renato Sinclair and my actually name is Rose Sawada. And we are from the future do to an accident with Bambi bazooka we got brought to the past. Well me and the others I'm not sure how Renato got brought back." Rose said blinking up at him owlishly. "You can blame that on Freya." he said. Noodling her head that explained everything. Freya took after her "Father" after all.

"I'm confused. Why is your last name the same as mine? Are we related somehow?" Tsuna asked. Renato shook his head young Vongola was a bit of an idiot. Reborn rolled his eyes "She your daughter dame-Tsuna" Tsuna jerked in shock staring at her with wide eyes noting the similarity they shared. But there was someone else feature mixed in with his own he just couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet. Shaking his head "So how do you to know each other. Well aside from being boyfriend and girlfriend" he said with a blush. "Well his father trained my papa into his position of mafia boss." Rose said with a grin "Eh your Reborn son" He said with wide eyes. Reborn jerk as he look at him. "Ciao. I am the amazing Renato." he said with a smirk. "Don't mind Ren he takes afther his mother while Khaos takes after her father and Luce is a mix of bother her parents." Rose said. "What wrong with taking after my mother." Renato said with a pout. "Nothing dear." Rose said.

"Who your mother" Reborn ask. "The only person to ever fully tame my Casanova father heart." Renato stated. Reborn eye widen "How is that possible?" Reborn asked. "Uncle Verde" Mister Verde" Ren and Rose said in union. Ren rolled his eyes as he peck his girlfriend lightly on the lips. Reborn nodded his head that explained everything.

A hour later

Everybody was gathered around at Namimori Middle school. The Vongola tenth all but Tsuna where confused on why they were here. The eleventh already figured it out when they saw Ren.

"Why are we here herbivore" Hibari growled. "Yeah tenth and why are they here" Gokudera growled why glaring at Rose. "Don't glare at hime old man" the female silvette growled. The two silvertee where having a glaring contest. "My My Lavina no need to get so temperamental" Katana said with a bright grin. "Nobody asked you sword freak" Lavina growled. "What did you call her?" Gokudera asked with wide eyes. "Oh is that your name? It's so pretty" Haru said with star filled eyes. Lavina blushed "Thanks. It was my grandmothers name."

"Alright enough chit chat Rose and her family have a lot of things they need to tell everyone" Reborn said. All eye turned toward Rose waiting for her to talk.

Cliff hanger


End file.
